Not Good Enough
by Holly-Fan-1
Summary: Chris Feels Pushed Away By His Family. COMPLETE.
1. Welcome To My Life

**Not Good Enough**

**Chris-16**

**Bianca-16**

**Setting: Un-changed future. Leo and Piper are together on and off. He's still their whitelighter. Piper didn't die on Chris' 14th birthday. They are doting on Wyatt 24-7. They think he's the perfect child and Chris is just there for kicks (no kicking literally). Piper loves him just as much as Wyatt but sometimes just doesn't play fair. She never gets to have the crucial mother-son bonding moments that are needed with Chris because she's always focusing on Wyatt having as normal of a life as possible. Leo thinks that Chris is a mistake. He doesn't act like he loves him. He focuses all of his attention on Wyatt and Piper.**

**Summary: Chris can't take it anymore! His parents think he's not good enough because he's not twice-blessed. He hated his dad-no, Leo- he refuses to call him dad or Piper mom, he feels that they have to earn those names not just be given them because they had a kid. Piper is so focused on giving his brother a normal life that she barely remembers his existence, and to top it all off, he is one of the only 3 witchlighters on earth. Oh yeah, and his girlfriend Bianca is a 16 year old Phoenix assassin. Life's just perfect isn't it. NOT!!!**

**Chapter 1- Welcome To My Life:**

Hey, I'm Christopher Perry Halliwell-Wyatt. Most of my peers know me as Wyatt's little brother, and my parents know me as that brown haired kid that keeps wondering around their house.

My father Leo Wyatt is a whitelighter, he is a guardian angel for witches and he fell in love with my mom forbiddenly, somehow they convinced the elders that they could be together and not let it effect their work for the greater good. I'm not sure if their even still married or not. Sometimes my dad lives with us and my mom calls him her husband and others he doesn't live with us and my mom calls him her kids dad.

My mother Piper Halliwell is a witch, she is the eldest of a great magical force called the Charmed Ones. They are good witches that protect innocents. She is so focused on helping my brother have a normal life that she forgets that i'm even alive. They all do.

My big brother Wyatt is a witchlighter like me. His birth was prophecied by a demon or ancestor or something (to be honest with you i've never listened to my mom tell me the story about precious Wyatt's prophecied birth.) He is the wilder of excaliber, you know like camelot, only for real.

My aunt Phoebe is a witch like my mom, her and my mom are sisters. She is the middle sister. She is married to my uncle Coop and they have three daughters, Prue, Phoenix, and Priya. She is an advice colomnist and he is cupid -literally.

My aunt Paige is a witchlighter like me. She is the youngest of the Charmed ones. Her and my mom and aunt Phoebe are half sisters. They have the same mom but different dads. She is married to my uncle Henry and they have twin daughters and a son, Paitence, Paiton, and Dylan. She is a social worker-whitelighter and he is a parole officer at the local police station.

I can sence that you don't believe me about the way my family treat me. Well, you asked for it. In fact, just this morning i was awoken by my alarm clock ringing in my ear. I quickly got up and dressed and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen of our house-or what the rest of the magical universe knows as the Halliwell Manor- I grabbed a muffin and ran out the front door. My entire family had been sitting at the kitchen table and didn't even pause the conversation to acknowledge that i was in the room.

Still don't believe me? Well you asked for it...


	2. Piper and Bianca

**Not Good Enough Chapter 2- Piper and Bianca**

I orbed into the kitchen of the manor, knowing it was personal gain but to be honest with you, i kinda don't care. Leo and Wyatt were walking upstairs and i didn't want to have to fool with them. I didn't think anybody was in the kitchen anyway, I thought it'd be OK just to orb in, get myself a glass of juice and orb back up to my room. "That's personal gain you know." I heard Piper say, I spun around to see her sitting at the kitchen table with two glasses of juice already prepared.

I eyed her suspiciously and then it dawned on me. "What is Aunt Prue making you talk to me about now?" I asked her sounding annoyed. Ever since Aunt Prue became my whitelighter, she's been coming down every once in a while when something was really wrong with me and making mom talk to me. She thought it made me feel that my mom was there for me but when I was 9 I walked in on her telling my mom that she needed to talk to me about a bully I had at school and mom was a little reluctant but Aunt Prue told her that I deserve the same treatment she would give Wyatt in this situation and she had agreed.

She looked at me kindof sympathetically and goes "You've been having trouble at home this time instead of school. You wanna talk about it?" She asked.

I just grabbed a glass of juice off of the table and go "There's nothing to talk about." and orbed back up to my room.

I know what your thinking, she was actually giving me some attention and I blew her off, well I wouldn't have blew her off if it was actually her that wanted to take the time to talk, not Aunt Prue guilting her into talking to me. Usually, she would just give up now but something surprising happened this time. I heard a knock on my door and Piper go "Chris? Hunny? Will you please talk to me? I really want to know what's wrong especially if it has to do with your home life. Please just 5 minutes to tell me what your Aunt Prue could have been talking about."

I walked over and opened the door, she gave a quick sigh of releif and a small smile. I moved out of the way to let her enter my bedroom. "What did she say?" I asked as she sat on my bed and I sat in the chair at my desk.

"Why do you feel that we don't love you? I mean I know we focus a lot of time and energy on Wyatt but..." I had to enterupt her there.

"A lot? Piper a lot is an understatement. You focus ALL of your time and energy on him. Just because he's twice-blessed doesn't make him a better person then anybody else." by the end of my statement I could feel my voice rising.

She looked at me in shock. "Chris, him being twice-blessed means that he will save a lot of innocents, that does make him a great person. And don't raise your voice to me Christopher." She then realised her mistake, she shouldn't be yelling at him right now, she should be hugging him and telling him how much she loved him and that she was sorry for making him think that she loved Wyatt and not him(A/N not in Chris' POV).

I just stood looking at her for a breif second and then orbed to my sanctuary, Bianca's apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------

Bianca and I have been dating for about 4 years know. We met when we were 12 because she was suposed to kill me but she says she likes me too much but she couldn't talk her family and the rest of her coven into believing that she could turn me to their side. She was kicked out of the coven and now lives in an apartment in China Town.

I orbed into her apartment where she was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey!" she said jumping off of the couch and running over to me and giving me a quick kiss. She started to pull back but i pulled her into a more passionate kiss which she returned. We then moved our hot and heavy make-out setion onto the couch. She moved us to where we were laying down and I was on top of her. I started kissing her neck and moved back up to her lips. She then broke the kiss and we both gasped for air. "So what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I told her looking deep into her brown eyes with my emerald green ones. She knew I meant that I would tell her later but for right now I just wanted to forget about it. She then pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. When we broke apart, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and stood up and reached for my hand pulling me into her bedroom and shutting the door.


	3. Memories

**Chapter in Piper and Chris' points of view (mostly Piper's).**

**'&'thoughts or references to Chris Perry**

**"&"words being said.**

**Chapter 3-Memories**

I woke-up and Bianca had apparently shimmered me home sometime last night. I hate it when she does that but I know I have to face Piper and Prue eventually, so I get dressed and go down-stairs. When I get there I see Piper sitting in the conservatory looking at me funny. Her eyes look kind of sympathetic and full of love. 'Must of thought I was Wyatt' I thought as I continue my stride into the kitchen but stopped when I heard "Chris? Can I talk to you?" I turned around and reluctantly walked into the conservatory.

"What? Our fantastic talk last night not enough for Aunt Prue?" I said with no emotion at all, standing infront of her with my arms crossed over my chest.

---------------------------------------------------------------

'God when he does that he looks so much like 'him' it scares me, I don't know why though. They're the same person they should look alike.' I zoned out of my thoughts when he started to walk off. "Prue has nothing to do with this." I tell him.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that Piper." 'My heart broke when the words left his mouth. He was using the same tone of voice 'he' used to use. I promised myself and him things would be different, that he wouldn't live like that. I lied apparently. We're back where we started, not when he was born sixteen years ago. No. Back when we first met almost eighteen years ago. We're back with the distrust, but this time, it's the other way around. He doesn't even know what de done for this family. We've, I've, never taken the time to tell him. Hell, I don't even take the time to tell him i love him anymore. I Can't Stand This Anymore. He's suposed to hate Leo not me. But now he hates us both and honestly, I don't blame him. That's it I'm going with my heart on this one.' I run over to him and hug him as close to me as I can, he tried to pull back but I wouldn't let him. "I love you!" I repeat over and over again along with a few "I'm so so so sorry!"s. 'I don't think he's buying it. I know it's not enough but I can't stand it anymore. He's my baby. My beautiful, heroic, emerald greed eyed baby boy.'

---------------------------------------------------------------

'I can't believe it. She's like getting all emotional. It's kindof disturbing. I guess I'm just not used to it. Maybe she does care. Most likely not, but a guy can hope, can't he? Wyatt just walked in, she's still not letting go. He's looking at me like I'm satin or something. It's kindof funny how he's so used to getting all of Piper's attention that he gets pissed whenever someone else has it.'

"What's going on?" he asked her.

She pulls away and walks over to him and whispers something to him and he leaves, but not before sending a glare my way and mumbling something under his breath. 'She's walking towards me know and I don't know what to do. Maybe I should ask her about those weird dreams I've been having.'

---------------------------------------------------------------

'I can't take my eyes off of him now for some reason. I always knew what he looked like and what he sounded like, I just never took the time to treasure him the way a mother should, the way I always do with Wyatt.' my thoughts were broken when he asked me "Umm, Can I ask you some questions?" he seems scared and nervous.

"Of course, Come here." I smile and lead him to the couch. I'm sitting across from him on the corner of the coffee table. I smile and encourage him. "Go on ask away."

He gives me a small smile and I can see it again. 'That was the same smile 'he' gave me when he first called me mom. His eyes went to his shoes the same way and his hair fell in his eyes a little just the same.' I pushed it out of the way and he looks up and our eyes met and I game him another small smile. He fidgets a little and goes "I've been having some interesting dreams lately." My breathe caught in my throat. 'What do i say?'

"Wh..Wh..What kind of dreams?" I asked trying to keep my emotions in check. He must have noticed because his eyes widened and he quickly jumps up from the couch.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, It doesn't matter." He starts running to the stairs.

'I can't let him go. We need to talk.' I quickly chased after him and when I was right behind him I grabbed his hand pulling him towards me. "Chris wait. Come back and talk about it." I tell him "It does matter. If it matters to you it matters and I bet if you told me it'd matter to me." I pulled his chin up so our eyes met once again. 'His eyes look full of fear and pain, just like 'his' did when I first found out he was my son and that I was pregnant with the boy I'm looking at.' He nods and we go back into the living room but this time I sit next to him and turn to where I'm facing him. We sit in silence for a moment and I decide to break the ice. "Baby please continue. I want to help but I can't unless you tell me what's wrong."

He nods and goes "My dreams are of some other life. I mean it's me and Wyatt's in most of them but he's not Wyatt, he's evil. And I know your gonna yell at me for thinking Mr. Twice-Blessed could ever be evil but that's how my dreams go."

------------------------------------------------------

'Oh god, here it goes, I'm waiting for her to blow-up at me, wait she just sighed. What the hell does that mean?' I look at her and she's stareing at me with tears in her eyes. "Chris, I don't think those are dreams, I think they maybe memories. Memories of your other life." she told me. 'What does she mean by my other life?'

I stare at her for a second and contined. "What is that suposed to mean?"

She fidgets and sits indian style infront of me and holds my hands in hers. "Chris, about a year and a half before you were born, a man came to us from the future and told us that his name was Chris Perry and he was a whitelighter. He later told us that he came back from the future to save Wyatt from turning evil. Later, we found out that he was my second son from the future." I stare at her my eyes widened, she cupped my cheek with her hand and smiles. "That man was you. I think maybe, your getting some of his memories and living through them in your dreams so your subconcious can understand them better."

Now I'm kindof getting aggravated "But I don't understand them!" I practically yell at her. She kindof jumps but keeps ahold of my hands.

"Sweetie, that man did what he came here to do. He saved Wyatt but at a price." She told me with tears coming to her eyes.

"What does that mean?" I regreted the question when I saw the tears stream down her face. As much as I resented her, I couldn't stand to hurt her and here I am making her cry. "Nevermind I shouldn't have asked."

"It's OK, The man who tried to kill Wyatt, which inturn turned him evil from running from him all the time, stabbed the other Chris with an athame, a cursed athame. He couldn't be healed as much as your father tried. He died at the exact same time that you were being brought into the world." She said smiling through her tears at the last part of her sentence.

I nod my head. 'she pulled me in close to herself holding me, and won't let me go, but honestly, I kindof like getting the attention from her.'


	4. Mom Helps & Wyatt Trys To Kill

**Chapter 4- Mom Helps & Wyatt Trys To Kill**

"Chris! Sweetheart, get up! Your going to be late for school!" That's what I woke-up to this morning. Mom's voice ringing in my head. I just hoped that she would go away so I could just go back to sleep, but, luck was not at my side. A few minutes later I hear a loud banging noise. With my eyes still closed, I got out of bed and opened the door. She laughed at me and I gave her a small smirk. She cups my face in her palm and gently patted. "Chris, you need to wake up."

"Alright, alright, alright, I'm up." I mumbled finally opening my eyes. She smiled and turned to leave. That's when my eyes hit my clock. It's 7:45am and school doesn't start until 8:15. Usually, I wake up at 8, throw on a clean t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and orbed to school. "Mom? Why'd you wake me up so early?"

She turned back around and gave me a 'duh' look, "So that you can eat breakfast." Breakfast? That's different.

"Breakfast?" I asked giving her a questioning look.

"Yeah, you know. Eggs, bacon, pancakes."

"You cooked breakfast?"

"Yeah, I do every morning. You can't go to school hungry."

"OK." I said giving her a weird look and shutting my bedroom door. I got dressed in a green t-shirt and some dark blue jeans and headed downstairs.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I ran face-to-face with Wyatt. A very angry looking Wyatt. "Hey. What's up?" I said trying to get past him. He kept stepping in my way and I finally just quit trying. "I don't know what the hell your problem is, but I didn't do a damn thing to you." I told him getting pissed off.

"I don't like people invading my stuff."

"What? Mom? You don't own her." He got pissed and pushed me back against the wall. "Your just a spoiled brat." I spit in his face. His face grew red with anger and the next thing I know, there's a fist coming at my face. I orbed out just before it made contact with my jaw. I orbed back into the kitchen and a second later there was a loud 'Bam' coming from the stairs.

Mom, who had been cooking some sausage on the stove, quickly ran to see what happened. A few seconds later, I hear mom go "Wyatt?" and Wyatt came busting through the door and lifts me up in the air using his telekinesis, and slowly clenched his fist causing my throat to constrict. "Wyatt! Put your brother down NOW!"

Wyatt turns his head to face her and smirks while saying, "OK" and lifted me up in the air until I touched the ceiling and then let me drop to the floor with full force. He walks out of the room and leaves the house.

Mom comes running over to me after she hears the door slam. "Baby, Are you OK?"

"Peachy." I say sarcastically standing up and wiping myself off. Truth is my back hurt like hell along with my head.

"Come on. Let's eat some breakfast." she led me to the table and helped me sit down.

She sat a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and biscuits infront of me and sat down with a plate of her own. We ate in silence for a long time. I looked over at the clock. 8:00. I still had 10 minutes before I had to leave for school. 'Maybe we should go back to the way it was. Back when according to the world, I didn't exist and nobody cared. Back before Wyatt wanted me dead. Maybe I should just beat him to the punch.' All of a sudden mom's head shot up and she let her fork fall to her plate with a loud 'clang'. She looked at me, eyes widening. It took me a minute before I figured out what happened. Earlier this year, I received the power of telepathy and never figured out how to control it.

"Wh..Wh..What do you mean 'beat him to the punch'?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Nothing!" I stated jumping up from my seat and heading to get my backpack from the hallway.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell You Get Your Ass Back Here Right Now!" I heard her scream from the kitchen.

'I didn't mean I was actually going to do anything, it was just a thought.' I thought I heard a slight sigh of releif coming from the dining room and I figured it had happened again.

"Either way, I don't want you thinking like that do you hear me?" She stated walking up to me and grabbing my face in both of her hands to make me meet her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not going to do anything, I was just thinking." I told her truthfully. She pulls me into another hug and holds me close.

"Just don't do anything. OK? I'll talk to Wyatt, see what his problem is." she told me not relinquishing me from her death grip.

"I promise."

"I love you." she tells me shortly followed by, "I don't know why Wyatt would do something like that, your a great person Chris." She finally lets go and takes a step back and we are face-to-face with each other.

"A great person who needs to learn to control his powers." I tell her not sure if I believe the great part but saying it for her benefit.

She laughs and goes, "How about I help you with that."

"You can? How?" I asked raising and eyebrow at her.

"I'm a witch aren't I. If I can battle demons on a daily basis, I think I can teach my son how to control his telepathy." she states walking into the kitchen. I start to follow her but she soon turns around and adds, "After school."

I laugh and we kind of stand awkardly for a second before I finally just kiss her on the cheek, mumble a small "Love you too." and orb out before anything else can be said.

I orb into a stall in the boys bathroom at Baker High School and casually walk out and into the Senior-Junior locker area. I was taking my books out of my backpack and putting them in my locker when I hear "How did it go?" be whispered in my left ear.

"Better then expected." I turned around around to face Bianca wrapping my arms around her waist and leaning down for a kiss.

Once the kiss broke, she asks "How so?"

"Mom's trying to get close to me which is good I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah, well, Wyatt tried to kill me because he says I'm 'invading his stuff' by communicating with his mom."

"Yeah, well, Wyatt's a bastard." we both laugh and she turns around and grabs my hand and we walk over to our small group of friends Jake, Brad, and Devin.

"Hey love birds." Jake comments. He's been calling us that since he shimmered into Bianca's apartment one day to see us making-out on the couch.

The bell rung before any more conversation could be made and we had to go to first period. English with Mrs. Mavery. Joy. One good thing about school is that I have all my class with Bianca. I'm pretty good at most of them. I'm not so good at second period Art with Mrs. Stringer. I think she's a demon. I wish I could vanquish her. She hates me more then anything. I didn't do anything to her but Wyatt probably did. Anyway, Bianca and I walk down the Language hallway hand-in-hand and into Mrs. Mavery's classroom. I sit in the far right corner closest to the window and Bianca sits right infront of me.

Mrs. Mavery is a pretty good teacher. She has short blonde hair and blue eyes and she's like 60 years old. Her classroom modow is 'Students Learn Better In A Cleaner Enviroment'. I think she and my mom would get along really well.

Once everybody was in their seats they waited for the tardy bell to ring and once it did the teacher took roll and the class continued on as usual. The teacher talking about something that nobody is paying attention to and me and Bianca passing notes.

When the bell finally rung Bianca, Me, and the rest of the gang set off for the double doors. We never really ever skip class but today we just didnt feel like going and any reason to miss Art is good enough for me. We walked over to the park about a block from the school and sat down at one of the picnic tables and talked about our weekends. We can all talk freely around eachother. Jake is Bianca's brother, he is also the only one from her coven that will talk to her anymore. Brad is a conjourer, I met him during a demon attack. Devin is a mortal but he's cool with the whole magic thing and knows not to tell anyone.

I told the guys about the whole Mom/Wyatt situation. Bianca said she did nothing to talk about. Jake talked about how he and his mom went on a demon hunt yesturday and won. Bianca quickly tried to change the subject. She misses her mom, I know she does. I tell her all the time that I'm not worth it and that she should just go back to her coven. She always refuses. I tell her she's crazy and she tells me that she loves me. I love her too and she knows it. Anyway, Brad talked about how he and his cousin met up in San Diego and went surfing. Considering it's almost May that was the best story so far. Devin told us how his family had a big family reunion and they all had fun meeting up at his grandmother's house.

We decided to just take the rest of the day off. Considering all we have left is Gym, Algebra, Spanish, and Biology. We usually go back and attend Spanish and Biology because our Algebra teacher doesn't really teach us anything. We usually just sit there and talk on our cell phones and me and Bianca talk. Gym is just stupid anyway. All we do is sit in the bleachers and watch the football team practice.

When Brad's watch struck 3:15, we all got up and headed home. Bianca and me were walking to her apartment and stopped outside her door. I gave her a goodbye kiss. "Bye, I'll see you later." I told her.

"Where are you going?" She asked looking at me questioningly.

"Mom's gonna try to help me control my telepathy power." I tell her giving her another kiss. "I'll orb by later." I whispered in her ear as I kissed her cheek. She giggled and I orbed home.

I orbed into the foyer and sat my backpack down on the floor beside the couch and walked into dining room. "Mom!" I yell searching for her.

"In the basement." she yelled. I went where her voice guided and saw her standing in the middle of the basement floor.

"Why are we in the basement?" I ask walking down the last few steps and over to where she stood.

"Go stand over there." She told me pointing to the far left corner of the room. I nodded as I walked over to the other side of the room. "Good. Now, I'm going to think something and you have to intersept it OK."

I nodded again and concentrated on her thoughts and in my head I heard 'I love you so much.'

I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my face and I concentrate really hard and go 'I love you 2'

'You did it yay!' she sent back

'Excited are you?' I send back in a semi-sarcastic questioning tone.

'Excited...Proud...All the same' she sends back laughing. 'Come on, you have homework and I want to spend some time with you.'

I nod and we walk up the stairs together and into the living room.


	5. Life Just Gets Better and Better

_flashbacks will be in italics_

**Chapter 5-Life Just Gets Better and Better-Sarcasm What A Lovely Thing**

I lay in Bianca's bed staring at the ceiling. 'God I hate that family.' The last couple days replaying in my head. I thought Piper actually wanted me around but the second Leo showed up that disappeared. Wait, let me start from the beginning. Me and Piper walked upstairs and into the kitchen where we got drinks and sat down at the table and she started talking...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"So," she asked sitting beside me at the end of the table. "What's going on in your life?"_

_"Well, nothing really." I said staring at my hands._

_"Oh come on. Somethings gotta be going on. Like a girlfriend or something." she said taking a drink of her water._

_I smirked a little. "Yeah, umm, her name's Bianca." I looked up startled when she choked a little on her drink._

_"Bianca? The phoenix?"_

_"Yeah. She was in a lot of my dreams." I stated looking at her worriedly. All I got was a small uh-huh. She was looking at the door distractidly. "Mom? Are you OK?" I asked following her gaze to see a pissed off Leo and a triumphant looking Wyatt with a smirk on his face._

_Leo walked over to me and stood infront of me, bent down so we were face-to-face, and says hatefully, "Why the hell did you attack my son?"_

_"Huh?" I said looking from Leo to Wyatt and back again._

_"This morning. You attacked him on his way to the kitchen."_

_"I did not! He attacked me! Ask her!" I shouted pointing at Piper, who just sat giving Leo an indifferent look._

_"Stop lying. Anyone who would attack a family member isn't a Halliwell. I want you out of this house. NOW!" he shouted at me._

_I just gave him a hateful look and glanced at Piper hurtfully. "Gladly." I announced my eyes never leaving Piper, who just looked at me sympathetically, and orbed out._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That was one week ago. I haven't seen or spoken to any of them since. Piper left a voice mail on my cell though. It said that she wanted to talk to me. I was suposed to call her back but I never did. 'She didn't defend me. Why should I listen to her excuses!'

"Because you need to." Bianca stated moving from her spot at the door to come lay with me on the bed. I wrapped my arms around her.

"No I don't. They always wanted me gone, now I'm gone. It's not really fair though. Your stuck with me." I stated. She lifted her head up off of my chest and kissed me on the lips pationately.

"I love you. and I love having you here. I just know how much your family means to you." I chuckled.

"There in lies the problem. I don't mean anything to my family." I said giving her a small smirk.

"Actually." she started moving to where she was sitting on me with her legs on either side. "You are my family and you mean everything to me." she leant forward and put her hands on either side of my head. I grabbed her hips and wriggled my eyebrows at her. She giggled and I flipped us over to where I was on top and turned off the lights with my telekinesis.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"Mommy! Mommy!" four year old Chris Halliwell's voice splashed through the walls of the Halliwell Manor. _

_"What? What?" Piper asked her youngest son. She smiled as she walked into the dining room and saw him standing infront of the door taking off his coat and trying to reach up to put it on the coat hanger._

_"I" jump "made" jump "you" jump "somefin." Chris said as he jumped up in the air getting aggrivated at his lack of height at the present time._

_"Here buddy." Piper said lifting him up and letting him hook the coat on the coat hanger._

_"Thanks." Chris said as she set him on the ground and he turned to face his mother. "Here. It's for mommy's day." He said handing her the folded peice of green paper that had a big heart drawn on it. She took his hand and they went into the sunroom and sat in one of the wicker chairs infront of the white double doors, her in the chair with him in her lap. She wrapped her arms around him and opened the card so they could both see it. _

_She began reading:_

_Dear Mommy,_

_I'm glad your my mommy. You always make Wyatt let me play the games too. I hope you have a good mommy's day. I love you. _

_Love,_

_Your Son, Chris_

_"Aww baby. Thank you. I love it." Piper said kissing her son on the head.  
_

_"Your welcome. Mrs. Chambers asked me to use the gween papew cause she said it matched my eyes and that you would like it cause it would remind you of me or somefin like that." He told her resting his head on her shoulder. _

_"She was right baby. I love it. Now, where's your aunt?" _

_"Aunty Phee said she had to go to work cause she had to finish her colmen."Chris said not sure how to pronounce the word colomn. Piper just sighed. Phoebe was suposed to watch Wyatt and Chris while Piper went to the club. Wyatt was at a playdate with a from his first grade class but he should be home any minute._

_"Ok. Are you hungry?" Piper asked walking her son into the kitchen._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Piper Halliwell sat in her sunroom on a wicker couch stairing out of the window. Ever since Chris had orbed out a week ago, memories of the two of them had been flooding back to her. She never realised how much she would miss Chris if he left. He had always been there. She had always loved him and that would never change. She also realised that none of her memories of Chris were where he was past the age of 5. She had the couple from the weeks before the fight, a couple right after he was born but she couldn't remember his first steps, his first word, the day he was potty trained, or his kindergarten graduation. All of which she remembers perfectly clear of Wyatt's. 'Chris was probably at magic school when his happened.' she thought dully. She wanted her son back, and she wanted him back soon. She just wished he would return her phone calls.

She didn't know why she didn't tell Leo the truth. Something inside her just wouldn't let her talk. 'God I was such an idiot. What is wrong with me?' she thought putting her head in her hands.


	6. Phoebe's Plan Pans Out Part 1

**Chapter 6-Phoebe's Plan Pans Out Part 1**

I hesitantily walked over to my cell phone. It had been ringing all day. I knew who it was. It was Piper. I looked over at Bianca, without even looking at the caller ID, and she nudged me forward. I don't want to talk to her right now. I finally look at the caller ID and read it outloud. "Phoebe?" I pick it up and hit the send button, holding the phone to my eat, I say "Hello?"

"Chris? I've been trying to call you all day." she stated releaved. "I thought someting bad happened to you!"

"What do you want?" I growled impatiently knowing all to well that she didn't care.

"Your mother's worried sick. She wants to talk to you."

"I'm not going back." I stated.

"She's not asking you to go home. She wants you to but she doesn't want to push you. She's a wreck, Chris. She kicked Leo out of the house again. Wyatt went with him. Please, Atleast call her." she begged.

"I didn't mean to ruin her life." I stated stunned. 'she kicked him out? He had just moved in.'

"Sweetie, you didn't. She just wants to hear your voice again."

"OK, Your telling me that she is the only person at the manor?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Chris she's there now. She won't leave the sunroom couch."

"Thanks I'll talk to you later. Bye." I said quickly. Before she could respond I hung up and turned toward Bianca. "I'll be back later." I stated giving her a kiss and orbing out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I hope Phoebe's plan works. I can't stand the manor this quiet. I need to hear his voice. I can't believe I let Leo kick him out. He didn't touch Wyatt. One fact I was quick to inform him of just before I told him I wanted him out of my house. Wyatt went with him but right now, I don't care. I know he's safe. I don't even know where Chris is.

Sometimes, It's like he risked his life for nothing. Wyatt is so uncontrollable that sometimes, he still seems evil. He's killed more demons then I even know but he's a jerk sometimes. God, I'm trashing my own son. On one hand he sort of deserves it but on another hand, he's my son. I shouldn't trat them differently, but I do. For some readon, I can't seem to balance my kids out. It's always been Wyatt _or _Chris. Most of the time my answer had been Wyatt, but not now, not after this. Wyatt's 18. He can take care of himself. Chris is 16. He can take care of himself too, but I still have 2 years with him. He...

just orbed in.

His eyes are scanning the floor. As if he expects me to just thrash out at him and tell him to leave as I had done so many years ago. I want to jump up and hug him and never let him go, but I'm afraid that he'll freak and orb away. I'll stick to a usual responce to someone showing up at your house. 'He's not just _someone_ I inform myself. He's my baby boy.'

"Hey." he mumbles so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. I stand up from my seat and slowly walk towards him. He quickly glances up from the floor and looks me in the eye. Now I see it. That pain that he had every single day in his eyes. The pain that I vowed that my baby would never have to suffer from. I saw it, just a small glimpse of it, but I saw it, in his eyes and it scares me to death. Slowly bringing tears to my eyes. I need to hold him. I need to have him in my arms again. I quickly rush forward and pull him into a tight embrace. He tenced, badly, but I refuse to let go.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. I should have said something sooner. I shouldn't have let him do that to you. I sware Chris. I told him right after you left that you didn't touch Wyatt and that he attacked you. He didn't buy it but I don't care what he believes." I told him holding him out at arms length to look him in the eye. He just stood there for a second. Not making a sound.

"Why didn't you help me when I needed you?" He asked in a whisper after sitting in an old wicker chair.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't have an answer.


	7. Phoebe's Plan Pans Out Part 2

**Chapter 7-Phoebe's Plan Pans Out Part 2**

We sat in complete silence for a while. I didn't ask her questions or even look in her direction. I know she was hurt by it but I couldn't bring myself to. She basically abandoned me when I needed her most. For some reason, get last nights dream out of my head. It was my fourteenth birthday and I was sitting in a pool of mom's blood. I could smell it and feel it as if it was actually happening and when I tried to call Leo or Wyatt, nobody came. She died and all I could do was watch. A demon had come up behind her and stabbed her with an athame and before I knew it he just left. I ran over to her and tried to stop the bleeding by applying pressure with a towel and my hands. My hands were covered in blood as she used her shaking icy ones to brush mine away, knowing it had no effect. I looked at her, tears streaming down my face and she slowly shook her head no, indicating what I already knew deep down inside. There was no use, she was gone. I ran my bloody hands through my long brown hair. Feeling the blood wipe into it and run down my face slowly. Later that night, after Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige had come and her body had been taken to the morgue, I was still sitting there, covered in her blood. Just sitting and looking off into space. Leo orbed in and asked what happened. Aunt Paige told him and he cried too. That was the beginning of the end for me. After that everything fell apart. All because mom wasn't there anymore.

Suddenly, I was snatched out of my thoughts by Piper placing a hand on my cheek. I looked at her to see her looking at me concerned. "You OK, sweetie?"

I blinked a few times, taking in my surroundings before going. "Uhh, Yeah, I uh, better be going before your husband comes back." I started to stand-up until she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He's not coming back Chris. Not this time." Piper answered with a look of pure honesty on her face.

"Whatever, I still need to get out of your house."

"No you don't. I want you here. Please, baby, Leo's not coming back, most likely Wyatt's not coming back. It's just you and me. This is your house too. It runs in the family."

I turned around, away from the door to look at her. I know my eyes reflected the pain I felt from the dream and by her look of sympathy, she could see it. She walked toward me and put her hand on my cheek lovingly. "Oh sweetie." she whispered pulling me into a hug again. This time I hugged her back.

------------------------------

As it turned out, there was a demon that my past self had vanquished a brother of that had cast a spell on Wyatt and Leo to turn them against me, hoping it would lead to my self destruction. We vanquished it and I found out that Wyatt is one kick-ass brother and Leo's a pretty good guy after you give him a chance. Mom and Me are closer then ever.

As time went by, I learned that dreams are just that, dreams, and as long as you take the right roads in life, the bad ones won't come true. My past self risked his life to give me a better one. The first sixteen years or so were pretty bad but the rest, so far, have been great.

Now, I'm almost twenty-three. Bianca and I are getting married in the summer. It may have took me a while but I finally got what I always wanted, a loving family.

I guess what they say is true. The best things in life are worth waiting for.


End file.
